The present invention relates to stable, preferably clear, aqueous odor-absorbing compositions, articles of manufacture, and/or method of use, comprising solubilized, uncomplexed cyclodextrin, and perfume in cyclodextrin compatible form. As used herein, xe2x80x9ccyclodextrin compatiblexe2x80x9d means that the cyclodextrin and the perfume, do not substantially interact so as to eliminate the odor controlling ability of the cyclodextrin or the desired effect of the perfume. The odor-absorbing composition is designed to control odors caused by a broad spectrum of organic odoriferous materials, which may, or may not, contain reactive functional groups, and to preferably remain shelf stable for a substantial period of time. Preferably, the aqueous odor-absorbing compositions are for use on inanimate surfaces, especially fabrics, and more specifically, clothes, in order to restore and/or maintain freshness by reducing malodor without the need for washing or dry cleaning.
The present invention relates to stable, preferably clear, aqueous odor absorbing compositions, articles of manufacture and/or method for use, especially on inanimate surfaces, i.e., other than directly on human skin, as an odor-absorbing composition. Such compositions preferably provide a xe2x80x9cscent signalxe2x80x9d in the form of a pleasant odor which signals the removal of the malodor. Preferably, the compositions are sprayed onto fabrics, particularly clothes, to restore their freshness by reducing malodor without washing or dry cleaning. The aqueous odor-absorbing compositions are also preferably for use on other inanimate surfaces, such as household upholsteries, drapes, carpets, car interiors, and the like. They also can be used on, e.g., human and animal surfaces, e.g., skin, hair, etc.
Uncomplexed cyclodextrin molecules, which are made up of varying numbers of glucose units provide the absorbing advantages of known absorbent deodorizing compositions without harmful effects to fabrics. While cyclodextrin is an effective odor absorbing active, some small molecules are not sufficiently absorbed by the cyclodextrin molecules because the cavity of the cyclodextrin molecule may be too large to adequately hold the smaller organic molecule. If a small sized organic odor molecule is not sufficiently absorbed into the cyclodextrin cavity, a substantial amount of malodor can remain. In order to alleviate this problem, low molecular weight polyols can be added to the composition to enhance the formation of cyclodextrin inclusion complexes. Furthermore, optional water soluble metal salts can be added to complex with some nitrogen-containing and sulfur-containing malodor molecules.
Since cyclodextrin is a prime breeding ground for certain microorganisms, especially when in aqueous compositions, it is preferable to include a water-soluble antimicrobial preservative, which is effective for inhibiting and/or regulating microbial growth, to increase storage stability of clear, aqueous odor-absorbing solutions containing water-soluble cyclodextrin, when the composition does not contain an antimicrobial material as described hereinafter.
It is also desirable to provide optional ingredients such as a cyclodextrin compatible antimicrobial active that provides substantial kill of organisms that cause, e.g., odor, infections, etc. It is also desirable that the compositions contain a cyclodextrin compatible surfactant to promote spreading of the odor absorbing composition on hydrophobic surfaces such as polyester, nylon, etc. as well as to penetrate any oily, hydrophobic soil for improved malodor control. Furthermore, it is desirable that the cyclodextrin-compatible surfactant provide in-wear electrostatic control. It is more preferable that the odor absorbing composition of the present invention contain both a cyclodextrin-compatible antibacterial active and a cyclodextrin-compatible surfactant. A cyclodextrin-compatible active is one which does not substantially form a complex with cyclodextrin in the composition, at the usage concentration, so that an effective amount of both the free, uncomplexed active and free, uncomplexed cyclodextrin are available for their intended uses. Furthermore, it is desirable to include a humectant to maintain a desirable moisture level in cotton fabrics while they dry to maximize dewrinkling.
The present invention relates to a stable, preferably clear, aqueous odor-absorbing composition, preferably for use on inanimate surfaces, comprising:
(A). an effective amount to absorb malodors, typically from about 0.01% to about 20% by weight of the composition, with concentrated compositions which are meant to be diluted containing from about 3% to about 20%, preferably from about 5% to about 10% by weight of the composition, and, for more dilute xe2x80x9cusage conditionsxe2x80x9d compositions, a range of from about 0.01% to about 5%, preferably from about 0.1% to about 3%, more preferably from about 0.5% to about 2%, by weight of the usage composition, of solubilized, uncomplexed cyclodextrin;
(B). an effective amount to improve acceptance of the composition, typically from about 0.003% to about 0.5%, preferably from about 0.01% to about 0.3%, more preferably from about 0.05% to about 0.2%, by weight of the usage composition of an emulsion or dispersion comprising perfume, containing at least about 50%, preferably at least about 60%, more preferably at least about 70%, and yet more preferably at least about 80%, by weight of the perfume of perfume ingredients that have a ClogP of more than about 3, preferably more than about 3.5 and a molecular weight of more than about 210, preferably more than about 220, the particle size of said emulsion or dispersion being large enough that it cannot be complexed by said cyclodextrin;
(C). optionally, but preferably, an effective amount to improve the performance of the composition, preferably from about 0.01% to about 2%, more preferably from about 0.03% to about 0.6%, and even more preferably from about 0.05% to about 0.3%, by weight of the usage composition, of cyclodextrin compatible surfactant that preferably provides a surface tension of from about 20 dyne/cm to about 60 dyne/cm, preferably from about 20 dyne/cm to about 45 dyne/cm (with concentrated compositions having a level of from about 0.1% to about 8%, preferably from about 0.2% to about 4%, more preferably from about 0.3% to about 3%, by weight of the concentrated solution, of cyclodextrin-compatible surfactant);
(D). optionally, an effective amount, to kill, or reduce the growth of microbes, of cyclodextrin compatible and water soluble antimicrobial active, preferably from about 0.001% to about 0.8%, more preferably from about 0.002% to about 0.3%, even more preferably from about 0.003% to about 0.2%, by weight of the usage composition, and preferably selected from the group consisting of halogenated compounds, cyclic nitrogen compounds, quaternary compounds, and phenolic compounds (with concentrated compositions having a level of from about 0.003% to about 27%, preferably from about 0.01% to about 1.2%, more preferably from about 0.1% to about 0.8%, by weight of the concentrated solution, of cyclodextrin-compatible and water soluble antimicrobial active);
(E). optionally, but preferably, from about 0.01% to about 3%, more preferably from about 0.05% to about 1%, and even more preferably from about 0.1% to about 0.5%, by weight of the usage composition of low molecular weight polyol;
(F). optionally, from about 0.001% to about 0.3%, preferably from about 0.01% to about 0.1%, more preferably from about 0.02% to about 0.05%, by weight of the usage composition of aminocarboxylate chelator;
(G). optionally, but preferably, an effective amount of metallic salt, preferably from about 0.1% to about 10%, more preferably from about 0.2% to about 8%, even more preferably from about 0.3% to about 5% by weight of the usage composition, especially water soluble copper and/or zinc salts, for improved odor benefit;
(H) optionally, an effective amount of enzyme, from about 0.0001% to about 0.5%, preferably from about 0.001% to about 0.3%, more preferably from about 0.005% to about 0.2% by weight of the usage composition, for improved odor control benefit;
(I). optionally, an effective amount of solubilized, water-soluble, antimicrobial preservative, preferably from about 0.0001% to about 0.5%, more preferably from about 0.0002% to about 0.2%, most preferably from about 0.0003% to about 0.1%, by weight of the composition;
(J) optionally, but preferably, an effective amount of water soluble anionic polymer, e.g, polyacrylic acids or their water soluble salts, at a level of from about 0.001% to about 3%, preferably from about 0.005% to about 2%, more preferably from about 0.01% to about 1% by weight of the composition, for improved odor control benefit; and
(K). aqueous carrier that optionally can contain up to 5% of a lower molecular weight, water soluble alcohol,
said composition preferably being essentially free of any material that would soil or stain fabric under usage conditions, and/or preferably having a pH of more than about 3, more in preferably more than about 3.5.
The present invention also relates to concentrated compositions, wherein the level of cyclodextrin is from about 3% to about 20%, more preferably from about 5% to about 10%, by weight of the composition which are diluted to form compositions with the usage concentrations of cyclodextrin of, e.g., from about 0.1% to about 5%, by weight of the diluted composition, as given hereinabove, which are to the xe2x80x9cusage conditionsxe2x80x9d.
The present invention also relates to the compositions incorporated into a spray dispenser to create an article of manufacture that can facilitate treatment of articles and/or surfaces with said compositions containing uncomplexed cyclodextrin and other optional ingredients at a level that is effective, yet is not discernible when dried on the surfaces.
The present invention also comprises the use of the compositions herein to treat surfaces, especially fabrics, to provide superior perfume effects.